


Fireside

by hiyas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fanart, Fire, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyas/pseuds/hiyas
Summary: Draco unwraps a gift for Christmas
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Fireside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahoidraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoidraco/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, friends! I'm sorry this is late, @ahoidraco, but I hope you like your gift!


End file.
